It Must Have Been Love
by Puckinhas2s2
Summary: Pucca esta com uma doença muito estranha. Nada parece curá-la e ela só piora. Será que Garu pode perde-lá? Ou será que isso pode os ajudar a ficar juntos? R&R Pls
1. Chapter 1

**Oii gente, essa é a minha primeira fanfic da Pucca, por isso n sei se ela vai fikar mt boa.. entaum, n garanto nda :P **

**Táh, chega de papo furado, vamos a história!**

**Esse cap vai ser só um resuminho da história, oks?**

Era mais um dia normal em Sooga, bem, quase normal. Tinha alguma coisa estranha com Pucca, há dias não saia de casa, não falava com ninguém (aqui ela fala, só pra saber xD) e o mais incrivel - quase nem pensava no Garu. Seus tios (e o pai dela também) procuraram que doença era essa ou qual remédio curava, mas não acharam nada. Isso foi até que a Ching resolveu ajudar, tentando fazer ela se animar um pouco com uma festa, mas não é realmente isso que ela estava precisando, mesmo que Ching a fez ir.

Sem que ninguém soubesse, Garu vai até Mestre Soo para saber o que estava acontecendo com Pucca, e as notícias não eram nada boas. Era uma doença parecida com depressão, mas essa podia dar amnésia, e...

_**Se eu continuar perde a graça ^^..**_

_**Tah, esse ep foi mt tédio, mas eu to com 0 de inspiração, quem sabe o próximo seja bem melhor?**_


	2. Pt 1  Só pra saber

_**bem... essa é a minha first fic, entaum n sei se vou me dar mt bem...**_

_**Eu tirei essa história numa inspiração q eu tive (vlw pela ajuda Isahh!) qd tava assistindo Zeke&Luther...**_

_**Ahh lê ai ... :P**_

_**agora let's have some fun! :)**_

Era um belo dia em Sooga, tudo normal como sempre foi... Bem, quase tudo normal..

Aquela garota tão linda, tão alegre e forte (e como é) estava completamentementemente esquisita... Nem mp7 ela escutava mais.. Todos na vila tentaram ajudar, mas ninguem conseguiu achar alguma coisa..

- Pucca abre a porta, é a Ching aqui! - Ching

- Aiwwnt n to mt boa, mas pode entrar, a porta ta aberta! - Pucca

- Oq q deu em vocêe migaah? :( tah taum tristenha... q q aconteceu?

- Ahh Ching... eu nem sei, sabe... n to afim de nada agora...

- Nem do Garu?

- Nem do Garu, Ching... Nem dele...

- Coitado Pucca! Você não acha que ele poderia sentir sua falta? Tadiin!

- Aiwnnt Ching... Ele nunca sentiria falta minha :( ele nunca ligou pra mim... E tanto que talvez eu... e-eu nem...

- Nem...? o.o Agora vc ta me assustando!

- N-nem s-s-sei se ainda a-a-amo e-ele...

- Pucca, vc ta beim? o.o - Derrepente a Pucca começa a 'delirar um pouco' e desmaiar devagar

- T-to.. n-n-nad-d-da... F-faz um fav-vor pra mim? Chama m-meus tios pra e-eles v-virem a-qui?

-Oks, eu chamo, peraí... Aguenta ae...

A Ching chamou até que rápido, mas quando chegou lá a Pucca ja tava desmaiada... Os tios tentaram acordá-la... E Garu estava sentado ali, só olhando o que estava acontecendo. Até que ele consegue ouvir a história toda.

POV do Garu

Pucca doente? Impossível! É melhor eu falar com ela.. Quem sabe um pouco de música melhora? Sempre funcionou...

Fim do POV do Garu.

Garu subiu de fininho as escadas e conseguiu entrar no quarto da Pucca sem que ninguém o visse. Quando ele entrou ela ja estava desmaiada. _'Que raios de coisa esta acontecendo?' _Pensou Garu. _Poxa, nunca reparei como ela é gata.. Peraí? O que foi que eu pensei? Que estranho..._

- G-garu? É você? - Pucca acordou bem devagar

- É... Eu escutei sua conversa com a Ching... Que história é essa? - Garu

- Sei lá... Eu acho que... Ahh n sei, to muito esquisita esses dias... E a Stefany, ela disse que ia trazer meu CD... Vc viu ela por ae? - Pucca

- Vi sim, ela disse que vem amanha, pq ela vai viajar... Todas as garotas vão com ela. - Garu

- Putz... Vou ir também! - Pucca

- Não vai a lugar algum - disse Ching entrando no quarto

- Vou sim... É bom que eu me distraia um pouco.. - Pucca

- Nem pensar Pucca, você não ta boa pra sair.. vai q acontece alguma coisa? - Garu

- Tenho certeza que não vai acontecer nada... Assim posso ficar longe de... Garu interrompe Pucca

- Longe de...? - Garu

- Nada, esquece... - Pucca

- Hahahah cute sad boy! - Ching

- "o.O' O que? - Garu

- Tah.. Garu, você fica aqui tomando conta dela? Eu ja volto... - Ching

- Oks, mas n demora!

_Touch me now, I close my eyes_

_And dream away..._

- Pronto, Garu. Obrigada, mas agora acho que Pucca deve descansar um pouco pra melhorar. - Linguini

- Tah, qualquer coisa me chama. "_Qualquer coisa me chama? Agora pirei de vez!" _- Garu

- O que v-você disse? - Pucca

- Nada... Até mais! - Garu da um selinho na testa da Pucca e vai embora.

_**Tahh.. Deu pra entender, o Garu ta começando a gosta da Pucca pq ela não corre atras dele ou fala com ele a um tempão.**_

_**Dexa eu deixa mais legal, vo coloka um pedacinho do proximo capítulo: **_

- Que tipo de doença é essa? - Garu

- Aqui eu não tenho nenhum nome de alguém que já passou por isso - Mestre Soo

- Como assim ninguém nunca passou? Só se n existisse isso! - Garu

- Garu, você n entendeu, eu quis dizer que...

_**Uiii quis dizer oq? Só no próximo cap!**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
